A conventional imager-based bar code scanner may utilize a color sensor to generate color images. The color images may be stored as digital photographs or processed for decoding. For example, a decoding algorithm may locate and decode dataforms (e.g., barcodes) in the color images.
The color sensor is typically comprised of a plurality of color filters disposed on a light-receiving surface of a monochrome sensor. Optical signals received by the scanner pass through the color filters and onto the monochrome sensor. The monochrome sensor generates data for each pixel, and the data is used by an image processing algorithm to generate a color image. However, the color image is substantially less decodable, because a signal strength of the optical signals incident upon the monochrome sensor has been significantly reduced by the color filters. Thus, there is a need for an arrangement that can generate color images and decodable images.